Insel von Quel'Danas
Die Insel von Quel'Danas wurde mit Patch 2.4. geöffnet. Sie wird auch "Insel des Sonnenbrunnens" genannt und befindet sich nördlich von Quel'Thalas. Hier kann man sich der Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne anschließen, um Kael'thas ruchlose Pläne zu vereiteln, dessen finstere Vorhaben den größten Anstrengungen zum Trotz ausgeführt werden konnten. Der Sonnenbrunnen wurde wieder entfacht, um die Ankunft des Betrügers vorzubereiten. Die vereinten Streitkräfte von Shattrath haben nun einen Angriff auf die Insel von Quel'Danas gestartet, um sich Kael'thas und der Brennenden Legion beim Sonnenbrunnen und im umliegenden Gebiet zu stellen. Es wurden riesige Barrieren errichtet, um die Angriffe auf die inneren Hallen zu behindern. Wenn Azeroth jemals Hilfe benötigen sollte, dann wäre es jetzt, und die Kämpfer der Zerschmetterten Sonne benötigen jede Hilfe, die sie bekommen können. Sprecht mit Flugmeistern in Eisenschmiede und Silbermond, sie werden Euch dorthin bringen. Hintergrund thumb|300px|Die Insel von Quel'Danas bwohl in der Scherbenwelt der Krieg gegen die Brennende Legion noch immer wütet, hat sich eine auf Azeroth eine neue Front gebildet.Die in den Östlichen Königreichen gelegene Insel von Quel'Danas ist das neueste Ziel des fortwährenden Zerstörungszuges der Legion. Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, der frühere Anführer der Blutelfen, hat sich als eindrucksvoller neuer Verbündeter der Legion entpuppt. Entrüstetem Widerstand seines eigenen Volkes zum Trotz, fährt Kael'thas in seinem Tun fort, davon überzeugt, unendliche Macht erringen zu können. Die Dynastie der Sonnenwanderer übernahm vor langer Zeit, nach ihrem Aufbruch aus Kalimdor, die Herrschaft über die Hochelfen, auch bekannt als Quel'dorei. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Vorfahren, den Nachtelfen, ist die Magie ein Teil jedes Aspekts im Leben der Hochelfen geblieben. Mithilfe einer Phiole, gefüllt mit dem Wasser aus dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit, haben sie eine neue Quelle der Macht für ihr Volk erschlossen: den Sonnenbrunnen. Obschon er schwächer als seine Quelle ist, badete er die Hochelfen tausende Jahre lang in magischer Energie, wodurch sie in ihrer neuen Heimat gediehen. Aber die große Macht des Sonnenbrunnens wurde schlussendlich zur Bürde. Nachdem er durch den Lichkönig korrumpiert worden war, stürmten Arthas und seine Geißel durch das Königreich der Hochelfen, wobei sie Silbermond zerstörten, um an den Sonnenbrunnen zu gelangen. Arthas benutzte die Magie des Sonnenbrunnens, um den Nekromanten wiederzubeleben, wodurch er die Energien des Brunnens unwiederbringlich besudelte. Die Quel'dorei erlitten schreckliche Verluste durch die Geißel. König Anasterian Sonnenwanderer war unter den unzähligen Toten, daher oblag es seinem Sohn, Kael'thas, die gepeinigten Überlebenden anzuführen. Da er äußerst bewandert in magischen Fragen war, wusste Prinz Kael'thas genau, dass die Verunreinigung des Brunnens sein Volk letzten Endes zerstören würde. Mit diesem Dilemma konfrontiert, entschied er sich schließlich dazu, den Brunnen zu zerstören. Im Angesicht all dieser Tragödien versammelten sich die meisten überlebenden Hochelfen unter Kael'thas' Führung. Er benannte sie in Sin'dorei – „Kinder des Blutes“ um, besser bekannt als Blutelfen – als Reminiszenz an ihre gefallenen Verwandten. Obwohl sie schon vor Gram gebeugt waren, setzte den Blutelfen der Verlust ihrer arkanen Energie noch weiter zu. Da sie der magischen Energie so lange ausgesetzt waren, waren sie von ihr abhängig geworden, und einige der schwächeren Sin'dorei starben an akuten Entzugserscheinungen. Obwohl viele der stärkeren Elfen ihre Sucht erfolgreich zu bekämpfen vermochten, war Kael'thas von dem Gedanken beseelt, ein Heilmittel zu finden. Wachsende Spannungen mit der Allianz ließen seine Hoffnungen allerdings schwinden, und in seiner Verzweiflung schloss sich der Prinz mit Illidan Sturmgrimm und Lady Vashj in der Scherbenwelt zusammen. Als Gegenleistung für seine Unterstützung zeigte ihm Illidan, wie er arkane Energie aus alternativen Quellen abzapfen konnte, um seine Bedürfnisse stillen zu können. Kael'thas vermittelte seine Kenntnisse an sein Volk in Quel'Thalas weiter, das während seiner Abwesenheit von Lor'themar Theron angeführt wurde. Zwar war das Entziehen von Magie auf diese Art und Weise alles andere als ideal, aber es erleichterte vorübergehend die Symptome der Blutelfen. Unzufrieden mit der Eingeschränktheit arkaner Magie, begann der Prinz Teufelsenergie zu konsumieren, um seine Macht weiter zu steigern. Kil'jaeden, der Anführer der Brennenden Legion, flüsterte Kael'thas insgeheim Versprechen über die Rettung der Blutelfen zu. Die Taten des Prinzen sorgten unter den Sin'dorei in der Scherbenwelt für Unzufriedenheit, und schließlich verbündeten sie sich gegen ihn. Sie ließen sich in Shattrath nieder und nannten sich die Seher. Nachdem sie von den Missetaten des Prinzen erfahren hatten, griffen ihn die Helden Azeroths in der Festung der Stürme, die er von den Naaru gestohlen hatte, an. Kael'thas musste eine schreckliche Niederlage hinnehmen und entkam nur mit letzter Kraft. Obwohl er schlimme Verletzungen davongetragen hatte und verunstaltet worden war, erklärte der Prinz nun seine unverbrüchliche Treue zur Brennenden Legion. Wie zur Bestätigung unterstützte er die Invasion auf der Insel von Quel'Danas, und seine Hilfe erlaubte es den Dämonen der Legion, die Kontrolle über das Sonnenbrunnenplateau zu erlangen, das die uralte Quelle beherbergt. Als Kael'thas das magische Reservoir zerstörte, verblieben einige der Essenzen des Brunnens in der umliegenden Gegend. Der rote Drache Korialstrasz sammelte diese Überreste und tarnte sie als menschliches Mädchen namens Anveena Teague. Eine Weile lang konnte sie in Sicherheit leben und entwickelte sogar ihre eigene Persönlichkeit sowie eigene Emotionen. Jedoch erfuhr die Brennende Legion von ihrer Existenz und hält sie nun im Sonnenbrunnenplateau gefangen. Mit ihrer immensen Macht hat die Legion ein Portal erschaffen, das stark genug ist, die Materialisierung Kil'jaedens auf Azeroth zu ermöglichen. Kämpfer aus Shattrath haben sich als Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne zusammengetan und reisen nun zur Insel von Quel'Danas, um die Invasion durch die Legion zu verhindern. Obschon der Vorposten der Zerschmetterten Sonne ständig belagert wird, bieten seine Verteidiger jedem Reisenden, der einen Angriff auf das Sonnenbrunnenplateau und Kael'thas' Festung, die Terrasse der Magister, wagt, ihre Unterstützung an. Diese verzweifelte Allianz mag sich jedoch als nicht ausreichend erweisen, um der schrecklichen Macht des obersten Befehlshabers der Brennenden Legion Einhalt zu gebieten, wenn er sich seinen Weg nach Azeroth bahnt… http://www.wow-europe.com Orte Hafen der Sonnenweiten Der Hafen der Sonnenweiten ist von höchster strategischer Bedeutung für die Pläne der Zerschmetterten Sonne, um die Kontrolle über die Sonnenweiten zu festigen. Doch hier wurde die Armee der Dämmerklingen von Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer stationiert. Magister Ilastar kümmert sich um die Einnahme des Hafens und je mehr Dämmerklingen beseitigt werden, umso mehr hilft man damit der Zerschmetterten Sonne. Kael'thas wird den Tag bereuen, als er sich von seinem Volk abwandte und sich mit der Brennenden Legion einließ. Nachdem die Zerschmetterte Sonne die Armee der Dämmerklingen aus dem Hafen der Sonnenweiten vertrieben hat, gehörten die Sonnenweiten ihnen und ein elfischer Zerstörer der Flotte von Quel'Thalas, die 'Silbermonds Stolz' unter dem Kommando von Kapitän Valindria, legte dort an, um die Zerschmetterte Sonne in der Schlacht zu unterstützen. Doch auch die Dämmerklingen haben die Niederlage nicht vergessen und die Offensive konnte zwar die Sonnenweiten vollständig einnehmen, leider hat sich auch eine Flotte Schiffe mit Reservisten der Dämmerklingen auf den Weg gemacht, um den Hafen wieder einzunehmen. Verteidiger Kaalan kümmert sich darum, diesen Feind vom Leibe zu halten und mit brennenden Segeln werden die Dämmerklingen keine wirkliche Gegenwehr starten können. * Ayren Wolkenbrecher - Ayren Wolkenbrecher ist der Drachenfalkenmeister im westlichen Teil des Hafens. Er stellt die Drachenfalken für die Luftangriffe auf die Todesschneise und die Schiffe der Dämmerklingen bereit. * Kapitän Valindria - Kapitän Valindria kümmert sich um die Belästigung an der Küste der Grünkiemen und sorgt dafür, dass die Grünkiemensklaven befreit werden. * Mar'nah - Mar'nah hat hier ihr Alchimie-Geschäft geöffnet und will den Kämpfern der Zerschmetterten Sonne behilflich sein. Leider kann sie nichts anbieten, solange sie keine Reagenzien auf Lager hat. Eines der benötigten Reagenzien ist Messerdornwurzel - eine Besonderheit und besonders schwierig zu sammeln. Sie hat vor kurzem auch das Rezept für Blutbeerenelixier entdeckt und wenn man für sie die Blutbeeren von den Büschen auf Quel'Danas sammelt, stellt sie ihr Elixier zur Verfügung. Küste der Grünkiemen Die Naga der Dunkelflossen haben die Küste der Grünkiemen im Südosten der Insel von Quel'Danas erobert. Ihre Frauen, die Sirenen, haben die Murlocs der Grünkiemen bezaubert und zu ihren Sklaven gemacht. Es ist die Pflicht von Kapitän Valindria auf der 'Silbermonds Stolz', dafür zu sorgen, dass das, was auch immer die Naga dort treiben, gestört wird. Dazu müssen den weiblichen Naga die Kontrollkugeln abgenommen und in der Nähe der Grünkiemensklaven auf den Boden geworfen werden, damit die Kugel zerspringt und die Murlocs befreit werden. Allerdings werden die Murlocs danach erbost sein und sich gegen ihre Meister wenden werden. Die Naga bauen auch Erz ab und schicken es dann in Truhen an die Brennende Legion. Morgenstern Das Dörfchen Morgenstern liegt im westlichen Teil der Insel von Quel'Danas. Hier wurde die Armee der Blutelfen der Dämmerklingen von Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer stationiert. Magister Ilastar in der Waffenkammer der Sonnenweiten ist sehr unzufrieden darüber und sucht Freiwillige, die sich nach Morgenstern begeben und jeden überlebenden Anhänger der Dämmerklingen erschlagen, der ihnen über den Weg läuft. Die Blutelfen der Dämmerklingen besiegelten ihr Schicksal, als sie Kael an diesen Ort folgten. Platz der Morgenröte Herold Inuuro leitete die Schlacht um den Platz der Morgenröte und auch nachdem die Waffenkammer der Sonnenweiten eingenommen wurde, muss die Schlacht auf dem Platz der Morgenröte weitergehen. Die Krieger der Zerschmetterten Sonne müssen zusehen, dass sie die Armeen der Brennenden Legion hier besiegen und entmutigen. Sammelpunkt der Zerschmetterten Sonne * Exarch Larethor - Exarch Larethor möchte, dass man die Terrasse der Magister absucht und einen Blutelfenspion namens Tyrith findet. * Hauptmann Theris Morgenheim - Hauptmann Theris Morgenheim kümmert sich um die Barrieren vom Sanktum der Sonnenweiten. Er will, dass man Manaüberreste von den Getriebenen Unholden und Getriebenen Verschlingern verschafft und sie benutzt, um eine der Kristallbarrieren aufzuladen. Die Sicherheit des Vorhabens hängt davon ab. * Verteidigerin Xayann - Verteidigerin Xayann hatte einen Plan, mit dem die Zerschmetterte Sonne den Kampf um das Sanktum der Sonnenweiten zu ihren Gunsten wenden konnte. Sie veranlaßte, dass abgestimmte Kristallkerne ins Innere von besiegten herumirrenden Arkanen Wachposten gesteckt und sie so zu freundlichen Einheiten gemacht wurden. Ihr Plan hat funktioniert und nun fertigt sie neue Kristalle, die noch mehr Wachposten unter die Kontrolle der Zerschmetterten Sonne bringen werden. Sie werden diese Arkankonstrukte dann an verschiedene Orte entsenden, um sie dort einzusetzen, sobald sie konvertiert sind. Sanktum der Sonnenweiten Das Sanktum der Sonnenweiten quoll anfangs über von Getriebenen. Die Verteidigungsanlangen hätten dieses Eindringen normalerweise verhindert, aber die Getriebenen haben die Energiequellen der Schutzbarrieren gestohlen. Dieses Gebäude wurde als erstes für die Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne eingenommen. Das geschah unter anderem durch den Plan von Verteidigerin Xayann, die herumirrenden Arkanen Wachposten von der Insel zu konvertieren. Ihr Plan, die beschädigten Kristalle der unberechenbaren Wachposten auszutauschen, hat funktioniert und sie konnten mit ihrer Hilfe das Sanktum einnehmen. Sobald es gesichert war, war die Offensive in der Lage, seine Energien für die Öffnung eines Portals nach Shattrath zu nutzen. Das Sanktum wird im Osten von Kristallbarrieren umgeben, die es aufzuladen gilt, denn die Getriebenen sind dickköpfig und stehlen noch immer Energie von den Kristallbarrieren. Die Offensive hatte die Kristallbarrieren um das Sanktum erfolgreich reaktiviert, aber warum hier aufhören? Sie werden auch Verteidigungen um die anderen Gebäude herum aufbauen. * Astromant Darnarian - Astromant Darnarian möchte, dass man den Kristall des Astromanten am Blutkristall, am Portal auf dem Platz der Morgenröte und in der Nähe des Nagaschreins an der Küste der Grünkiemen benutzt. Sein Ziel ist es, dass man die heiß geliebten Translokationen mehr schätzen weiß und sieht, wie viel Anstrengung selbst im einfachsten Portal steckt. Vielleicht wird etwas Aufklärung ein wenig mehr Dankbarkeit für seine unermüdlichen Anstrengungen beibringen. * Herold Inuuro - Herold Inuuro leitete die Schlacht um die Waffenkammer der Sonnenweiten und sorgte dafür, dass die Dämonen der Brennenden Legion und der Abgesandte des Hasses auf dem Platz der Morgenröte oder der Waffenkammer der Sonnenweiten niederstreckt wurden. * Kampfmagierin Arynna - Kampfmagierin Arynna kümmert sich um das Ablenkungsmanöver an der Todesschneise und sorgt dafür, dass frisch rekrutierte Drachenfalkenreiter dort mit Hilfe von arkanen Ladungen die Oberanführer der Grube, die Zauberer der Eredar und die Rachevollstrecker dezimieren. Sonnenweiten thumb|300px|Das Denkmal zu Ehren der Gefallenen auf dem Platz der Sonnenweiten Die Sonnenweiten befinden sich auf der Insel des Sonnenbrunnens. Die Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne hat die Sonnenweiten dem Feind entrissen und der endgültige Sieg steht kurz bevor. Doch der Preis war hoch und viele tapfere Kämpfer gaben dafür ihr Leben. Sie haben den Gefallenen zu Ehren ein Denkmal errichtet - ein kleiner Trost für die Familien, die ihre Angehörigen verloren haben. Anachoretin Ayuri wird damit beginnen, Spenden zu sammeln, um die Waisen und Ehepartner der Kriegshelden zu unterstützen. Falls man eine kleine Spende machen könnte, würde man viel dazu beitragen. * Anachoretin Ayuri - Anachoretin Ayuri hat ein großes Herz und ist sehr überzeugend, wenn es darum geht, eine milde Gabe von 10 Gold zu erlangen. Aber die Spenden kommen nicht gerade an das heran, was sie sich erhofft hatte. Ihr Ziel ist es, sicherzustellen, dass die Gefallenen nicht vergessen werden. Also bitte sie alle Vorbeikommenden, dass sie einen Moment innehalten, um über eine Spende für eine Gedenkstätte nachzudenken. Alles übrig gebliebene Gold wird an die Witwen und Waisen der Gefallenen gehen. Teufelsportal Das Teufelsportal befindet sich in der Mitte des im Süden gelegenen Platzes der Morgenröte. Die Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne hat eine der Agentinnen, Magistrix Seyla, ausgesandt, um das Portal zu untersuchen. Sie ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Todesschneise Die Brennende Legion wird die Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne angreifen, sobald ihre Truppen im Süden der Insel nicht mehr gebunden sind. Im Moment hält die Geißel in der Todesschneise ihre Streitkräfte beschäftigt. Jedoch nicht mehr lange. Kael'thas Lakaien bemerkten es dank der Luftangriffe der Drachenfalkenreiter unter dem Kommando von Kampfmagierin Arynna nicht einmal, dass die Zerschmetterte Sonne die Waffenkammer einnahm. Tatsächlich lief die Sache so gut, dass sie die Luftangriffe gegen sie weiterführen werden. Waffenkammer der Sonnenweiten Die Brennende Legion hielt die Waffenkammer der Sonnenweiten - doch sie ist von taktischer Wichtigkeit für den Einsatz der Offensive der Zerschmetterten Sonne. Solange die Moral der Dämonen dort hoch blieb, konnten sie das Gebäude ihrem dämonischen Griff nicht entziehen. Doch das wurde geändert. Auch dank der Luftangriffe gegen die Truppen der Legion in der Todesschneise konnten die Krieger der Zerschmetterten Sonne dem Feind die Waffenkammer abjagen. Versorgungsgüter wurden nach und nach angeliefert, aber trotzdem konnte es sich Schmiedin Hauthaa nicht leisten, hier zu warten und zu hoffen, dass Hilfe kommen wird, bevor die Offensive zum Stillstand kommt. * Magister Ilastar - Magister Ilastar kümmert sich um die Einnahme des Hafen der Sonnenweiten und möchte, dass man die Beschwörer, Blutritter und Schützen der Dämmerklingen niederstreckt. Doch auch nachdem der Hafen erobert wurde, ist Ilastar nicht vollends zufrieden und möchte auch noch die überlebenden Anhänger der Dämmerklingen in Morgenstern vernichten. * Schmiedin Hauthaa - Schmiedin Hauthaa musste sich nach der Einnahme der Waffenkammer um die Vorbereitungen für ihre Schmiede kümmern und benötigte Erz, um daraus einen Amboss zu fertigen und anzufangen, die Rüstungen und Waffen aufzubessern. Sie wollte, dass man Myrmidonen der Dunkelflossen, die sich im Osten befinden, tötet und ihre Schlüssel dazu verwendet, das Erz aus ihren Truhen zu stehlen. Dass sie ihnen ihr Erz abnahm, kam ihrem Vorhaben in vielerlei Hinsicht zugute, denn als sie einen Amboss hatte, konnte sie so richtig anfangen zu arbeiten. Doch auch nachdem ihre Schmiede fertig gestellt ist, wird sie das Eisenerz der Dunkelflossen immer gut gebrauchen können, egal wie viele Versorgungsgüter sie bekommt, denn wenn die Zerschmetterte Sonne hier gewinnen will, dann benötigen die Kämpfer regelmäßige Waffen- und Rüstungslieferungen. Schmiedin Hauthaa braucht auch die Waffen von Ata'mal von der Terrasse von Ata'mal, um eine Legierung mit Nagaerz herzustellen. Die Anachoreten haben ihren Amboss mit der Fähigkeit gesegnet, diese Waffen zu reinigen. * Verteidiger Kaalan - Verteidiger Kaalan möchte den Feind vom Leibe halten, indem er dafür sorgt, dass die Flotte mit Verstärkungstruppen der Dämmerklingen mit flammenden Öl in Brand gesetzt und die Reservisten erschlagen werden. Dafür rekrutiert er Drachenfalkenreiter, die von Ayren Wolkenbrecher für diese Mission mit einem entsprechenden Flugreittier ausgestattet werden. Personen * Anachoret Kairthos - Anachoret Kairthos möchte, dass man 1.000 Gold spendet, um Anachoretin Ayuri in ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Wenn man die Aufgabe abschließen sollte, wird man den Namen "Held der zerschmetterten Sonne" tragen. * Erzmagier Ne'thul - Der Gegenstand, der vor Erzmagier Ne'thul steht und über dem A'dal schwebt, repräsentiert den derzeitigen Status der Verteidigungsanlagen des Sonnenbrunnens. Quellen Category:Lordaeron Category:Insel von Quel'Danas